Just Friends
by sakuraxsyaoran
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are just friends, but is that really what they think of eachother? Pairing S&S E&T T
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, sorry you guys hated my last story… ugh I know it was terrible, I just felt bad about not updating for a long time so I rushed it… I should have taken my time, so I'm taking a day or so to write a new story and to take my time. (I do not own CCS)

Info: Sakura is 14 in this fic.

_Chapter I__:Toya's__ birthday_

The rays of the early morning sun burned my eyes as I woke-up. I rubbed my eyes and slipped on my slippers. I headed toward the shower as I noticed a note on my Calender: **Toya's**** Birthday: Buy gift.**_Great, I forgot to buy a present. _I jumped in and out of the shower quickly and got dressed. I rushed down the stairs followed by another one of Toya's remarks of me being a monster. I ignored it and pasted him, heading for the door.

"You're not even going to say happy birthday?"

"Oh, gomen, happy birthday." I said shutting the door behind me.

The cool air of winter bit against my cheeks. I glanced at the soon to bud cherry tree's, _Only__ a few more weeks!! _I smiled, _shoot time to get to __Syaorans_ I began to run down the street to get there as soon as possible, well since I had to buy a present I left over an hour early, so I'm not really late. I hope he's not mad that I came to early.

ding dong……. ding dong… '_hold__ on minute' _I heard from a distance. _Wonder what he was doing_

He opened the door with a questioned look. I explained to him that I forgot to buy Toya's his present and that I needed his help.

We ate some breakfast after he heard my stomach rumbling and we headed out. At least it was Sunday so we didn't have school, but I did have other plans for the day with Tomoyo. Well, anyways we went through tons of stores at the mall looking through presents, yet we couldn't find anything. Since we couldn't find anything we went card store when I passed a glass figure of the love of two best friends, which made me blush a little. I looked at the others and found a glass figure of a girl giving and older guy a present, they sort of looked like me and Toya. It was cute to I grabbed it and walking to Syaoran in the card section. He was looking at the humorous birthday cards.

"Found anything?" I asked Syaoran.

"Actually I found some pretty funny ones, here look at this one" He said passing me a card.I read it and giggled, it was perfect.

"I'm getting this one it's hilarious!" I exclaimed, "I'm going to pay, wait in the front for me okay?"

"Sure."He said and headed for the opening.

I went to the clerk and paid for them. Surprisingly it was cheaper then I thought. After me and Syaoran went to the exotic place next door and found some really cool things. They had some natural ointments and stuff, some tribal themed bathing suits, different kinds of bone type jewelry. I ended up buying some weird looking friendship bracelets for me and Syaoran, and this pendant with an eye and feathers in the stone for Toya.

The friendship bracelets were made with bone engraved beads. One had a pink stone and the other had a green stone, you could guess who got which. We got the gifts gift wrapped and then we went to the food court because I wanted ice cream.

"Um, can I get one strawberry cone and one chocolate cone.." I asked the person at the register

"That'll be $3.45."

"Here you go." I handed her the money and got a receit and the change back. A minute later I got the ice cream and we left. We got to his house and I said good-bye as I walked toward Tomoyo's house. She answered the door immediately and pulled me in.

"What took you so long you were suppose to be here over and hour ago!" She whined.

"Gomen, I had to shop for toya's present" I said.

"O whatever. So are you going to stand there looking like and idiot or are you going to try some clothes" She squealed with an evil grin. She through a pile a clothes at me and shoved me into a bathroom. I skimmed through the clothes until I found the most adorable green formal dress. It was a pale green with light pink lace. It had gloves and a pretty headband. I put it on a walked out.

"I like this one, and it fits me real good!" I exclaimed.

"Fine we'll go with this one, and I have lavender one so we can match." She said, "so where are we going this year?"

"um… I think we're going to that new fancy restraunt that just opened up." I said.

"I just love the food there, I went two days ago." She squealed drooling.

"Really? I haven't been there yet."

"Yeah, we were celebrating my mom's new expansion in Hong Kong." She exclaimed, "Oh yeah and my mom wanted me to give you this, it's a new head set toy slash cell phone."She handed it to me. It was of course it's pink.

"Cool, oh I just forgot my dad said we have to pick up the cake before 3 I think we should go pick it up now."I said looking at my watch.

"Shoot it's that late already, dang lets go…"

**Pretty crappy but it'll do for now anyways, the next chapter is slumber party! WOO!**

**I'm gonna try and update every now and then, don't worry the story will get better. The latest positive review encouraged me to post this so yeah thanks****Hopefully**** this one gets past 5 chapters…****heheh**

**R&****R !**** I need at least one review to update**

**-****Sakuraxsyaoran**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone, I would have updated sooner but I lost track of days and I was learning about online Oekaki programs on a couple websites. So… here's the new update.

Chapter II: The sleep over.

The glaring light has once again woken me up, and yet it seems so normal. I get ready for school as normal. As a glimmer of light guided my sight of glance to the table. It was the shine of the cover to my book report due tomorrow. sigh didn't do so great on this one, it was on the history of my least favorite math professors from the 1930's. How boring. But I have a great day ahead of me, it's gonna go great because I'm excited about my sleep over with Melin and Tomoyo! Even though Melin is a few years older then us she's real fun to hang out with.

I run downstairs for my favorite meal of the day, breakfast!! But it's not any old breakfast today is Pancake Day! Yay!

"Good morning Sakura, how'd you sleep?" My dad asks.

"Well, I slept well but, I probably won't tonight!!" I said excitedly.

"Why is… oh yes tonight's the sleep-over right?"

"Yep, and I can't wait!" I sit and receive my pancakes, and begin gorging myself with them.

"Stop eating so fast or you'll end up even more like a monster." Toya said with a smirk.

I ignore his remark and finish my pancakes. I continue my day to the door, saying my common goodbyes. I strap on my skates and get on with my day. I swerve through the streets on my way to the school gates. I tug them off and walk over to my locker. I see Syaoran texting on his oh-so fancy new cell-phone.

"Hey Syao-kun, who are you texting so early?" I ask.

He immediately shuts it and shrugs his shoulders. A little strange, he always tells me. I walk up to him and stick out my hand for it, he shakes his head. I tackle him for it, literally. Tomoyo walks in.

"Ooh is this a new game, or is it fun time already." She giggles. I guess we do look kind of weird, me sitting on his stomach and all. But, when he doesn't tell me I want to know. So a grab it and stand up to go sit on the only chair in the locker room. And start looking through his texts, all Eriol. Okay so I guess its okay. Just to make sure I check the last sent; _SO should I ask her, or not?_

I close it and hands it to him, "Well however she is, let me know, okay?"

"No offense Sakura but the last time you made her transfer, I told you I dumped her, she was too clingy." Syaoran says, "and plus you already know who it could be."

Me and Tomoyo walk out of the room, I suddenly start picturing all the girls that it could be. The whole rest of the school day I grew with envy the girl he would pick, because I knew it wouldn't be me. I narrowed it down to three girls, but they all seemed to look too much like his old girlfriend. But the only thing was it's for the girl for the Valentines Day dance on Friday. Some how I wished it was me, but I know him he doesn't like the tomboyish type, he like those I'm too good for you all types. The thing I don't have. Also I don't think I'm good enough for him he' like the god of the school, he even has a fan club. I jut have a follower or two. sigh I wish.

"Sakura, earth to Sakura, it's time to go." Tomoyo exclaims waving her hand in front of my face. I look down at my note book for today's notes, all hearts. Even a stick figure of one of those I'm too good for you girls with horns and a tail.

"Oh, okay." I gather up my stuff shove it in my back pack and follow Tomoyo.

"Remember not to forget your rollerblades, or you'll have to run to school on Thursday." Syaoran said to me.

I blushed, "Oh yeah, thanks Syao-kun. See ya tomorrow."He waved back and we headed toward Tomoyo's Limo. As we pull out I see Syaoran setting a note into someone's locker. sigh If only.

We arrive at her house, and we see Melin's Motorcycle parked out side. We rush inside to greet her. We saw her last on Sunday night, since her and Toya are dating and such. Doesn't bother me that much because she's like my best friend.

We start by ranting about are mishaps on Monday and today. Tomoyo joked about when I tackled him for his cell-phone, which led to us talking about the text messages.

"You know I know who it is, but I'm not spilling the beans on my little cousin." Melin says. Smiling a little oh too gleefully.

"Aw, that messed up, because I want to know, it's been bugging me all day." I pouted.

"Only because you're jealous what his new eye candy is, huh Sakura?" Tomoyo teased.

"Well, yeah that's my job as his best friend is too watch out for him, well... isn't it?"

"Sure... sure it is Sakura." Melin said rolling her eyes.

"Oh no you're doubling teaming now? No fair that's cheating."

"No it isn't..." The both giggled.

"How about we play truth or dare now you guys?!" I suggested to change the subject. They both agreed.

"Okay Sakura since you suggested it you go first, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asked in an evil tone.

"Um... truth." I choose.

"Is it true you have a crush on my little cousin?" Melin asked.

I blushed; it was true I've had a crush on him for years, with no intension to ask him out of anything. But, like all the other girls at the school I'm trapped by his spell or what not. I just hate who he gives all those girls second glances except me. I nodded.

"Ooh we're making real progress last time you tried to hide in the closet when we asked you that." Tomoyo laughed, "Okay your turn to ask Sakura."

"Melin, truth or dare?" I asked seeking revenge.

"Let's see dare!"

"Ooh, this'll be interesting, um, run to the bottom of the street screaming 'I'm and idiot' as loud as you can."

"Damn, these are getting more revengeful each time Sakura." He he, it's true, last time it was to jump into a freezing cold shower with her clothes on. giggle

She did the dare and we continued with some weird stuff until the sun went down and then we watch out favorite soap, "Lost love." It's about a girl name Yukino who was 19 and fell in love with this older man. They dated a while until he said to her that he was married and they became just friends, and one night one thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together, and she got pregnant.

We chowed down out favorite sweets until we passed-out due to exhaustion. Well they did anyways. Once they were asleep I went on to her computer, because I couldn't sleep. Went on her messenger and signed on as me. Immediately I got a message form Syaoran, _hey, you forgot you rollerblades._

_Sakura: Sorry we kind of rushed, wait how would you know._

_Syaoran: …idk…_

_Sakura: sure, why are you on so __late?_

_Syaoran: I expected you to be on, so they must be asleep right?_

_Sakura: Yeah, they went like crazy over our favorite soap, and then they __crashed. Haha_

_Syaoran: Figures, that's what they always do._

_Sakura: So who I that girl your asking to the dance?_

_Syaoran: Some one who Is really special to me, but I'm not sure what she's going to say._

_Sakura: I'm sure she'll say yes, don't they all?_

_Syaoran: Yeah, but this one is different from the ones I've dated._

_Sakura: Trying for a different type I see, eh? Interesting._

_Syaoran: Actually I've liked her for a long time but she never seemed to be into me like the others._

_Sakura: Seems like you've really __taken__ notice to this girl, I guess I'll have to wait and find out eh?_

_Syaoran: ….yeah I guess.__ Well I got to go, I'm almost asleep, see you._

_Syaoran has signed out,_

For a second there I thought he was talking about me, but you know him, he's probably just kooky because he's tired. yawn I guess I better get to sleep too.

Hope you liked it, the chapter is pretty long, but I'll update as soon as possible. There were some big hints about the S+S you know lol. I think I'll update by Friday


End file.
